


Drinking, partying, and a whole lotta makin out

by Toudouisgod



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toudouisgod/pseuds/Toudouisgod
Summary: Philip J. Fry is a college freshmen. The only reason he's getting in is because his grandfather works there, and his instructions were very ckear. lay low and make passing grades. Fry was going to do as he was told, really! That is, until he meets his new roommate, a fellow freshmen whose only values are smoking, drinking, and getting laid, and things start to spiral off track.college au about the futurama coworkers because I can. mainly fry focused but might do other povs
Relationships: Kif Kroker/Amy Wong, Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez, Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela, Turanga Leela/Amy Wong, Zapp Brannigan/Philip J. Fry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Drinking, partying, and a whole lotta makin out

**Author's Note:**

> uhm it's 2 in the morning and I decided to write a futurama college au so let's see how this goes... uf I actually keep up with it I might draw fanart so you can follow me on Instagram, _kristopher_kreme_ okay enjoy I guess :/

Fry stared at a stain on the floor of the elevator, it was kinda shaped like a banana. Or maybe a peeled banana? 

His very important thoughts were interrupted by a ding from the elevator. He looked up as the doors opened and stepped out, rolling his singular suitcase after him. He had already brought most of his stuff two weeks ago, since his grandfather was a teacher, they were given early access to the dorms. He now only carried what was left of his clothes that he had packed while he stayed at his friend Randy's house while he waited for school to start.

I wonder what my roommate will be like he thought. 

He unlocked the dorm door after much searching for his key (he had put it in his sock), and entered the room. He was met with a disappointingly empty room.

oh well, he thought, the professor didn't want any distractions anyway. 

The professor was his grandfather, his real name was Hubert, but Fry had always called him professor, most likely because that's what all his students called him. Professor was the only reason Fry had even got into college, still believing that he had even the slightest bit of potential. Ever since he was a child the professor had tried to teach him, having him stay at different colleges after hours while he worked, signing him up for tutors when he was busy, but everyone just deemed Fry unteachable. The professor and him had grown distant, until last summer when he told Fry that he had been able to gain Fry a spot at Planet Express University.

Fry shook his head vigorously, ridding the memories from his mind. This was supposed to be a fresh start. 

He unpacked the last of his clothes and poked them in a corner by his bed, briefly wondering why they wouldn't give him a roommate if their were two beds in the room. He shrugged it off an plopped down on his bouncy bed. 

It felt nice to lay down again, he thought, as he drifted into sleep.

"Goddamn strict schedules! Why can't anyone let me do my own thing! If classes don't start for another two days, why should I move in this early!!"

Fry was awoken by the sound of a loud voice complaining as they pulled their large suitcase and backpack in through the door. 

The shouting was coming from a short man in a gray sweater with swept back black hair. He had goggles resting stop his hair, and had a slight stubble growing. 

"Hello?" Fry asked dumbly.

The short man looked up, seemingly noticing him for the first time and snapped, "Well are you gonna keep staring like a dumbass or are you gonna help me?" 

"Hey! I wasn't staring..." Fry protested before getting up and helping the other with his bags, which he had two more of in the hallway. 

Once the black haired guys bags were inside, Fry enthusiastically stuck a hand out.

"Hi there, I'm Fry! I guess you're my new roommate." 

He looked at him for a moment before grabbing Fry's hand and giving it a rough shake. "Ben. But you can call me Bender. Nice to meet ya roomie." Fry was about to ask why he wanted to be called bender when Ben kicked him harshly in the shin. 

"It's because I'm awesome and can do what I want." Bender said I'm response to the unasked question.

"Got it..." Fry wheezed out, kneeling down and rubbing his shin. At least it'll leave a cool bruise, he thought. 

He heard the pop of a can opening and looked over. Bender made eye contact with him,

"Beer?" he asked, gesturing to the can. 

"Sure!" Fry answered quickly. He loved free things. 

"Too bad, get your own." Bender replied, stone faced. Fry let out a disappointed noise but then he heard snickering from across the room. 

"I'm just kidding meatbag, here." He threw a can over to Fry. He smiled, opening the can and taking a drink. 

"Soooo... what are you here for?" Fry asked awkwardly, trying to spark a conversation while bender just stared blankly at him. 

"you mean like, my major?" Bender asked. 

"Yeah, that!" 

"I'm here for engineering. I already know most everything they could teach me, but a degree looks better in the resume." Ben shrugged, grinning smugly at his statement.

"Oh! You must be so smart! I'm really here to learn about pop culture and history, but my grandpa is the only reason I'm here, and he insisted I major in science and follow his footsteps..." Fry got quieter at the end, embarrassed.

"Wait..." Bender narrowed his eyes, "are you the kid who's related to one of the teachers?"

"uh, yeah?" Fry nervously responded.

"I've heard about you! You didn't have to do any work to get in! A scholarship was just handed to you!" Bender gesture his beer can around to emphasize, his voice raising. 

"I-I know this looks bad but-"

"So you'll have plenty of time to party right?!" The darker skinned male asked excitedly. "Sweet, I needed a drinking buddy!" He jumped up and grabbed Fry by the hand, leading him out the door. "Speaking of parties, I heard Zap Branigan is hosting a party to signify the start of the school year! There'll be booze and girls and weed and booze, it's gonna be awesome. So let's go party til we can't see straight."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short first chapter, but I just wanted to get it out there. Next chapter will be Zaps party, where you'll probably meet all the characters. Hope you enjoyed it and try and keep an eye out for the next chapter!


End file.
